The prisoners of the war
by MllRose
Summary: L'Elite Force est capturée par les changeurs de formes pendant la guerre des super-héros. Il ne reste plus que Bree en liberté. Mais comment va t-elle sauver son équipe ? Que va t-il arriver à ces prisonniers de la guerre ? (Rated: T) Skyoliver et Braz pour les relations amoureuses; Brase pour les relations frères et sœurs; Kaziver, Kase et Brylar pour les fortes amitiés.
1. La capture

Salut ! C'est la deuxième histoire que je publie et sera sur plusieurs chapitres. Je vais essayer de publier une fois par mois. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Dans cette histoire, il y aura de la violence, des scènes de tortures... je vous préviendrais en temps voulu !

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Lab Rats: Elite Force (malheureusement)**

* * *

Chapitre 1:

PDV 3e personne

Deux adolescents, une fille et un garçon, courent dans une forêt lugubre. La jeune femme court plus vite que le jeune homme qui lui manque de tomber plusieurs fois à cause des racines en maintenant son bras contre son ventre. Il a le souffle court. Il regarde en arrière, craintif.

"-Ils se rapprochent ! Je peux les entendre !

-Dans ce cas, courons plus vite Chase !"

C'est ce qu'ils font. Mais l'esprit du garçon - Chase - ne cesse de tourner. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'ils courraient déjà et ils ne parvenaient pas à semer leurs poursuivants. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas continuer indéfiniment à courir. Alors, il ralentit puis s'arrête.

"-Chase, qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Il prend le bras de son interlocutrice et l'emmène avec lui derrière un épais buisson.

"-Bree, on doit se séparer.

-C'est ça le plan de l'homme le plus intelligent du monde ?! Chase, c'est trop risqué... ils vont attraper l'un de nous deux si on se sépare.

-C'est toujours mieux que tout les deux.

-Mais tu sais très bien que l'on fonctionne mieux en équipe !

-Ils ont déjà pris les 3 autres membres de cette équipe. Je ne me permettrais pas de perdre ma sœur."

Elle peux maintenant observer le visage de son petit frère. Ses iris la fixe, son regard est déterminé mais est aussi rempli d'inquiétude. Elle descend le regard jusqu'à son ventre, qu'il tient douloureusement. Elle comprend alors qu'ils n'ont aucune chance face à _eux_. en tout cas, pas maintenant. Elle hoche doucement la tête.

Elle le prend soudainement dans ses bras, ne souhaitant ne jamais le lâcher. Il lui rend son étreinte, ressentant un profond désespoir tendis qu'une sombre pensée lui traverse l'esprit. _Et si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait ?_ Non. Ils vont se revoir et il ne doit pas en douter.

Ils se séparent à contre cœur. Ils s'apprêtent à partir lorsque leurs poursuivants s'approchent et passent derrière le buisson où ils sont cachés et s'arrêtent.

"-Riker... tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le super-héros désespéré ici ?

-Oh que si Roman..."

Chase jette un regard à sa sœur qui a l'air terrifiée. Alors, il sait qu'il n'a plus le choix. Il se penche vers Bree et lui murmure

"-Peut importe ce qu'il m'arrive, reste cachée. Je t'aime."

Elle paraît horrifiée dès l'instant où son frère se lève, n'étant ainsi plus caché derrière le buisson, les mains levées en signe de reddition. Devant lui, ses pires ennemis, Roman et Riker, satisfait de leur nouvelle prise. Chase avance de quelques pas. Soudainement, Roman frappe Chase au ventre. Le coup le surpris et il tombe à genou. Bree doit retenir un cri.

"-Où est-elle ?

-Qui donc ?

-Ne joue pas l'idiot ! Ta sœur, Bree, où est-elle ?

-Elle est partie dès que je me suis caché derrière ce buisson. Elle est bien loin d'ici à l'heure qu'il est.

-Mais pas si loin que ça, intervient Riker, puisqu'elle n'a pas utilisé sa super vitesse depuis que l'on vous pourchasse.

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi notre chère Bree n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs bioniques ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Je ne dirais rien qui pourra la mettre en danger.

-On verra ça... Reese !"

Bree et Chase frissonnent à la mention de son nom. _Reese, le départ de tout ce massacre..._ pense Bree avec amertume. _La fille qui a brisé le cœur de mon frère._

Elle arrive triomphante face à Chase.

"-Oh... regardez qui voilà, Chasey !"

 _Chasey ?! Il n'y a qu'Adam et Bree qui peuvent m'appeler comme ça !_ Chase fulmine mais ne laisse rien passer à l'extérieur.

"-Reese... quel plaisir de te revoir...

-Le sentiment est partagé. Maintenant que nous t'avons, il ne reste plus que cette peste de Bree à capturer et l'intégralité de L'Elite Force sera à nous !

-Reste loin d'elle ! Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu peux faire contre ça Chasey ?

-Reese, laisse le. On s'occupera de Bree plus tard. intervient Riker"

Chase tente vainement de se défendre lorsque les deux frères le prennent par les bras. Puis les changeurs de formes l'emmènent à l'intérieur de leur essaim. Bree retient encore une fois un cri alors qu'ils s'envolent vers leur repaire. Bree se lève et soupire. Il ne reste plus qu'elle, rien qu'elle. Seulement Bree.


	2. La discussion

Chapitre 2:

PDV Chase

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que nous avons atterris, mais j'ai toujours l'impression de voler. Cette incroyable sensation s'estompe chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux. Car, oui, le décor dans lequel je me trouve contraste beaucoup avec la vue que j'avais depuis les cieux. Mais je me raccroche à cette sensation pour ne pas laisser la panique me succomber.

La pensée qui occupe principalement mon esprit est ma sœur, Bree. Je m'inquiète plus pour elle que pour mon propre sort. J'espère qu'elle arrivera à s'en sortir toute seule, qu'elle est déjà loin et que Roman et Riker ne la trouve jamais. Il y a toute de même une idée qui persiste au fond de ma tête, peut-être a t elle trouvé M. Davenport et Douglas, elle pourra nous retrouver et nous sauver, notre équipe et moi, bien entendu. Elle est notre seul espoir.

Après ce qu'il semble être une éternité, Rodissius entre dans la pièce. Je me lève malgré les chaines qui retiennent mes poignets et mes chevilles.

"-Monsieur Davenport, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-Comme si j'avais le choix..."

Ce fût un murmure mais Rodissius a entendu mes paroles, vu qu'il arbore un large sourire.

"-Chase, vous avez toujours été mon favori. J'admirais cette logique et cette intelligence qui dépassent celles de n'importe quel être humain, et de loin ! Alors, j'ai voulu vous _tester_.

-Me _piéger_ vous voulez dire.

-Ne m'interrompez pas !"

L'explosion soudaine de Rodissius me prend de court. Alors je me tais. Il n'y a que ça à faire devant un fou dangereux, qui plus est votre capteur. Ce n'est pas le moment de gâcher de l'énergie en se défendant verbalement. (même si j'ai des dizaines de répliques bien trouvées !)

"-Je disais donc,... vous tester. Grâce au petit plan que j'ai imaginé, et qui a fonctionné comme sur des roulettes, j'ai enfin découvert votre faiblesse.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. dis-je prudemment

-Laissez moi vous donner quelques indices... Cette faiblesse est la seule qui vous fait prendre les mauvaises décisions ( un comble pour l'homme le plus intelligent de la planète!). Cette faiblesse est celle qui vous rend humain. Avez-vous une idée monsieur Davenport ?"

Mon esprit tourne à grande vitesse, la panique voulant me submerger à nouveau. J'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire à l'instant où il a commencé à parler, et ça ne me plait pas du tout. Malgré ma peur grandissante, je parviens à formuler.

"-L'amour...

-Oui, Chase, l'amour. Celui que vous portiez en Reese, celui que vous portez en l'humanité. L'amitié..."

Je frissonne en pensant à mon équipe, à mes amis.

"-... ou bien, l'amour fraternelle. achève-t-il avec un sourire satisfait

-Non, ne la touchez pas, Rodi..."

Je ne peux pas terminer ma phrase, puisque mon interlocuteur me donne un uppercut au niveau de la tempe. Je tombe le long de mon flanc gauche, mon monde se transformant en une explosion de douleur. Ma vision est déjà tachée de noir mais j'aperçois tout de même la silhouette de cet ancien super-héros s'éclipser.

"-Nous continuerons cet discussion plus tard, cher Davenport..."

Je perd peu à peu connaissance, enfermé et enchainé dans une cellule de prison gardé par mes pires ennemis qui veulent ma mort à coup sûr. Je e peux penser qu'à une chose avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. : "Bree... cours..." C'est avec cette dernière phrase que je m'abandonne dans les ténèbres.


	3. Cellules

Salut ! Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été un peu occupée cette semaine. Je n'étais pas chez moi le 23 et mon anniversaire c'était hier alors… J'ai profité de mon temps libre pour écrire ! Comme je suis en vacances, je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus, une fois par semaine si j'y arrive, mais je ne promets rien ! Je vous laisse avec le troisième chapitre de mon histoire (un peu court, désolée ;) ). Bonne lecture !

 **Les personnages de Lab Rats Elite Force ou Bio-Teens Forces Spéciales (en français) ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement…)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

PDV Kaz

Je frissonne pour la énième fois dans la minute. La cellule dans laquelle je suis n'est évidemment pas chauffée, ni munie de lit, je dors donc à même le sol, et cela depuis une semaine. Je suis nourri une fois par jour d'une sorte de bouillie. C'est la partie que je supporte le moins. Je peux avoir froid et mal au dos, mais ne pas pouvoir manger correctement et à ma faim, c'est trop !

Ce que je supporte le moins en réalité, c'est que mon meilleur ami Oliver soit dans la cellule à côté de la mienne. Non pas que je me plaigne de sa présence ! Ce qui me déplait c'est son état qui se détériore de jour en jour. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé, il dort paisiblement. Je me souviens m'être réveillé par ses cris, les cauchemars ne le quittent jamais. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage nécessaire de lui demander de quoi ils parlaient.

Donc, cela fait une semaine que je suis ici. Oliver a été amené 5 jours. Et Skylar… ni Oliver, ni moi ne savons si elle est toujours… là. Je suis inquiet pour ma coéquipière et amie mais pas autant qu'Oliver qui est paniqué à ce sujet. Skylar était la première de l'équipe à se faire prendre, il y a deux semaines. Je ne peux pas imaginer tous les malheurs qui ont pu lui arriver pendant tout ce temps.

Je ferme les yeux, comme si le fait de ne plus rien voir pouvait me couper de cette triste réalité. Que puis-je faire maintenant, enfermé, incapable d'utiliser mes super pouvoirs ? Mes seuls espoirs sont mes amis bioniques, Bree et Chase. _S'ils n'ont pas déjà été capturés…_

Avant que je puisse continuer ma réflexion, Riker entre dans ma cellule, provoquant un vacarme qui réveille Oliver sur le coup.

« -Riker ! Qu'est ce que tu veux de Kaz ?

\- Ne soit pas jaloux de l'attention que je porte à ton copain. J'ai besoin de toi aussi. Après tout, maintenant qu'il ne reste plus qu'un membre de cette pathétique Elite Force en liberté, je suppose que mes frères et moi pouvons nous amuser un peu.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « amuser » ?

\- Je veux dire, vous faire payer. »

PDV Oliver

Je recule un peu plus loin dans ma cellule sous le rire de Riker. Kaz se tient debout, face à lui, la colère et la détermination marqué sur son visage.

« -Laisse Oliver tranquille. Je suis celui qui ai eu l'idée de retirer les pouvoirs de ton père pour le sauver.

\- Oh, non. Je veux vous faire payer, tous les deux. »

Maintenant je décèle autre chose dans son regard. De la peur. Kaz n'a **jamais** peur.

« -Par qui vais-je commencer ? Le garçon de glace ? Ou bien la tête brûlée ? »

Je suis tétanisé. Jusqu'à présent, nos geôliers ne nous ont jamais blessé. Il faut que je gagne du temps… Vite, une idée !

« -Attends ! Avant de faire… ce que tu vas faire, tu peux nous dire qui est-ce qui est encore en liberté ?

\- Bree est toujours dehors. Mais pas pour longtemps je peux vous l'assurer. »

Je peux sentir le soulagement de Kaz, mais aussi sa tristesse.

« -Fini les questions, commençons ! »

Ses frères et sœurs arrivent dans nos cellules, nous attrapent, de façon qu'on ne puisse pas s'échapper. Kaz jette un regard noir à Riker avant de le poser sur moi. Il n'a pas besoin de parler pour comprendre ce qu'il veut me dire. _C'est l'heure, on ne peut pas y échapper cette fois._


	4. Torture

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! **Attention : ce chapitre contient de la torture (légère) et la mention du sang. Si cela n'est pas votre tasse de thé, je vous recommande de passer ce chapitre !** **Je ne possède toujours pas les Bio Teens: Forces Spéciales.**

Chapitre 4 :

Kaz PDV :

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur dans toute ma vie. Pourtant, j'ai eu de belles occasions. A vrai dire, Oliver et moi avions bien failli mourir une bonne dizaine de fois ! Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que nous étions plus jeunes mais en tout cas nos adversaires ont l'air beaucoup plus effrayant que ceux que nous avons déjà affronté auparavant. Mais le pire entre tout ça, c'est qu'Oliver va être blessé à cause de mes erreurs passées. Peut-être aurais-je du laissé Rodissius mourir… Non, ça n'aurait rien changé, de plus, je m'en serais voulu à vie.

Après un dédale de couloirs identiques, les métamorphes nous poussent dans une salle qui ressemble plutôt à une grotte. Entrant à son tour, Roman s'empare d'Oliver, le mettant sur ses pieds de force.

« -Non ! Roman lâche le ! »

Je me relève difficilement, près à défendre mon ami. C'est alors que Riker se tient derrière moi, les autres frères et sœurs nous encerclant. Je sais alors que je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, et ça me terrifie. Roman a du le remarquer puisque, avec un grand sourire, il sort un couteau de chasse de sa poche pour la tenir dangereusement proche de la gorge d'Oliver. Mon sang se glace. C'est assez ironique : Fire Boy au sang glacé.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, je retiens mon souffle, tous mes muscles tendus, près à agir à la moindre occasion qui se présente.

« -Kaz… Assied toi. »

La voix d'Oliver parait si faible, il a l'air presque _résigné_. Je suis déconcerté mais je lui obéis, à contre cœur.

Je veux fermer les yeux, tel un enfant, voulant ignorer ce qu'il va arriver, mais je ne le fais pas, pour le bien d'Ollie, il faut que je puisse diagnostiqué ses blessures au fur et à mesure. Je le regarde dans les yeux, ses yeux bleu clair qui me rappelle son pouvoir, essayant de le rassurer du mieux que je peux.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Kaz, j'irais bien.

\- A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûr… »

Après sa déclaration, Roman enfonce la lame dans la peau d'Oliver. La coupe est superficielle mais elle est assez profonde pour qu'un filet de sang coule le long de son cou. Oliver ne réagis pas, il reste stoïque, ce qui a l'air de déplaire à nos ennemis. Continuant sa torture, Roman descend le couteau, tout en continuant sa pression, le long de son épaule, puis son bras, laissant derrière lui une trainée de rouge. Arrivé à l'avant-bras, il l'enfonce plus profondément et Oliver siffle de douleur.

Je ne peux pas regarder mon meilleur ami, _mon frère_ , souffrir sous mes yeux. Je me sens si impuissant, si _inutile_.

Roman jette le couteau à travers la pièce, ayant l'air vaguement de s'ennuyer. Le couteau est beaucoup trop loin pour que je puisse l'atteindre. Une raison de plus pour me frustrer encore plus !

Un de ses frères lui amène un nouvel objet, plutôt gros. Cela me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. Roman, lui sourit sadiquement, regardant le regard effaré d'Oliver. Ce dernier veut reculer mais deux autres métamorphes le retiennent.

« -Alors, Kazzy, qui dirais-tu si Oliver ici présent va être torturé par l'élément qui constitue la base de tes pouvoirs. »

J'écarquille les yeux, comprenant enfin quel est l'objet qu'il tient entre ses mains. _Un chalumeau._ Je secoue frénétiquement la tête.

« -Non, non, non, non, non… ne fais pas ça… Arrête

\- Je n'arreterais pas ! Vous allez enfin payer pour ce que vous avez fait. Maintenant que Bree a presque tué notre père juste pour « venger son frère » je n'ai aucune raison de m'arrêter.

Je continue de secouer la tête même si la déclaration de Roman me laisse pour le moins perplexe. J'essaie d'avancer, une vaine tentative pour sortir Oliver de là mais Riker me retient, tenant un blaster contre ma tempe.

«- Ne tente rien Fire Boy, ou tu risques de le regretter. »

Je pourrais prendre tous les risques possibles si cela veut dire qu'Ollie soit en sécurité. Mais les yeux de Roman me font taire. Même si ceux d'Oliver me donnent juste envie de me révolter.

« - Kaz… »

C'est fou, dans n'importe quelle situation, la voix d'Oliver est si apaisante qu'elle arrive toujours à me calmer. Il a toujours été une des seules personnes qui est capable de tenir tête à la tête brulée. Mais cette fois, il n'arrive pas à calmer toute la tempête de feu qui est en moi.

« -Non Oliver, je ne peux pas les laisser te faire ça !

\- Kaz… »

C'était un supplice, une torture.

« -Je ferais n'importe quoi ! Torturez-moi ! Demandez-moi des informations sur les super héros, je dirais tout ! Mais laissez-le ! »

Roman sourit comme je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire auparavant. Oliver lui semble affolé, bien plus qu'il n'a l'air épuisé. Il tente en vain d'arrêter le saignement au niveau de son avant-bras alors qu'il secoue frénétiquement la tête comme je le faisais à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Heureusement que les métamorphes le tienne car Oliver tient à peine debout. Sa peau est plus pale que d'habitude.

« - Kaz… »

Je veux que cela cesse, que quelqu'un vienne nous aider. Bree… s'il te plait… dépêche-toi…


	5. Dilemme

Chapitre 5 :

PDV Chase :

La première chose que j'ai remarqué quand je me suis réveillé (i peine quelques minutes) c'est que je suis dans un environnement différent que celui dans lequel je me suis endormi. Disons que la cellule dans laquelle je me trouve est beaucoup plus propre que la dernière. Alors que je suis assis et attaché à une chaise, j' observe la large vitre qui se trouve juste devant moi et qui donne sur une cellule identique à la mienne. J'attends que quelque chose se passe, devenant de plus en plus tendu, ne sachant pas ce qu'il va arriver.

C'est après quelque minutes que les treize enfants de Rodissius ainsi que mes coéquipiers - **_mes meilleurs amis_** – entrent dans l'autre pièce et je peux sentir mon estomac se nouer. Le visage de Kaz est défiguré par la colère et par la peur, **_Kaz n'a jamais peur._**

D'ici, je vois chaque minute de la torture physique et mentale de mes amis et c'est atroce. Puis tout à coup, Kaz sort cette proposition dévouée. Je suis impressionné et fier de son courage mais aussi horrifié et terrifié pour ne pas dire paniqué. Voir Oliver blessé est déjà assez douloureux. C'est le moment qu'a choisi Rodissius pour me rejoindre, alors que je combats les larmes.

« -Mon cher Davenport… »

Je veux le frapper violemment.

« -Relâchez-les Rodissius.

\- Vous savez très bien que ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je pense vous l'avoir déjà dit…

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est pourquoi me voir maintenant ? Que voulez-vous ?

\- Eh bien… Disons que j'aimerais mettre l'homme le plus intelligent du monde face à un dilemme. La vie de vos amis en dépend… »

Une perle de sueur coule le long de mon échine tendis que les muscles de mes bras se contractent et mes mains se referment en poings.

« -Que va survire entre Kaz et Oliver ? »

Je pense que mon cœur s'est arrêté.

« -Quoi ?! Je ne le ferais pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, sinon ils mourront tous les deux. Pour vous aider dans votre choix cornélien, vous passerez la nuit avec eux. »

Je commence vraiment à desespérer.

« -Passer une bonne et agréable nuit, Monsieur Davenport. »

Cette phrase resonne encore quelque temps dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que je sois tiré de mes pensées jusqu'à ce que les changeurs de forme poussent mes amis dans ma cellule. Kaz se met immédiatement debout et se dirige directement vers Oliver qui lui est toujours à terre serrant son poignet pour arrêter le saignement.

« -Oliver ! Oliver, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Parle-moi s'il te plait…

\- Kaz…

\- Maintient la compression Oliver, d'accord ? Ca va s'arrêter… »

C'est la voix la plus douce qu'aurait jamais pu prendre Kaz. Il a toujours une étincelle qui brille dans ses yeux mais ces derniers sont d'une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Kaz se déplace lentement et doucement autour d'Oliver.

« -Ollie, tu te sens capable de continuer la compression ?

\- Kazzie… je pense que… le saignement s'est arrêté…

\- C'est super Ollie, c'est super… »

Kaz semble être sur le point de craquer. Encore une fois, Kaz ne craque **jamais.**

« -Repose toi, d'accord… »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Oliver s'endort. Kaz lève alors enfin les yeux sur moi.

« -Chase… Salut.

\- Salut.

\- Oliver ira bien. Même si, sur le coup, le saignement avait de quoi inquiéter. C'est la première fois qu'ils nous blessent depuis notre capture, si tu te poses la question.

\- En vérité, je ne me la pose pas… Puisque, tout ça c'est à cause de moi.

\- Chase, arrête de dire ça. Rien de ce qui arrive n'est de ta faute. Que se soit l'épisode de Reese ou bien la torture d'aujourd'hui. »

On reste dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Kaz se déplace vers moi pour tester la solidité de mes liens.

« -Kaz, je dois te dire quelque chose… »

Il hoche la tête distraitement.

« -Rodissius est passé me voir aujourd'hui. »

Il arrête soudain toute activité pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. _Qu'est ce qu'il a l'air épuisé…_

« -Et … ?

\- Et il m'a demandé de choisir entre Oliver et toi, celui qui restera en vie et celui qui mourra.

\- Sauve-le. »

Il l'a dit sans une once d'hésitation , toujours en me fixant avec ses yeux chocolats, ce qui accentue mon désespoir.

« -Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous.

\- Chase, choisit le, sauve-le. Je ne peux pas compter le nombre de fois où Oliver a été là pour moi, où il m'a soutenu, où il m'a sauvé la vie ! Alors je lui dois bien ça. »

Le dévouement de Kaz m'affole profondément. Si mes mains étaient libres, j'aurais massé mes tempes douloureuses d'un mal de tête naissant. Mes respirations, de moins en moins profondes, deviennent irrégulières. Je vois flou. J'ai un poids au niveau de l'estomac et ma poitrine se serre. Je deviens sourd de tout bruit alentours, seul le martèlement incessant de mon cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine continue de se faire entendre. Je sens des mains faire pression sur mes épaules, sans doute celles de Kaz. Sa voix lointaine m'appelle. Elle semble de plus en plus audible si je me concentre que sur elle. C'est ce que je fais.

« -Chase ! Calme-toi ! »

Tous mes sens reviennent à la normale, ma respiration est régulière. Malgré cette zénitude retrouvée, je tremble de tous mes membres.

PDV Kaz :

La crise d'angoisse de Chase m'a fait extrêmement peur mais il semble se calmer, ce qui me rassure un petit peu. Il recommence à parler d'une voix fragile.

« -Je ne peux pas faire ça Kaz. »

Comment on en est arrivé là ? Quand j'y pense, depuis que la guerre a commencé, on a beau être vivant, on est tous un peu mort à l'intérieur.

« -Je sais Chase, je sais… »

Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? Mon regard tombe encore une fois sur le corps d'Oliver et j'ai envie de pleurer. Quand la première larme est tombée, les autres que j'ai refoulé depuis le début de la journée n'ont pas tardé à tomber elles aussi.

« -Kaz, je… »

Il se coupe, que peut-il dire ? Quels mots peuvent arranger la situation.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent pendant que l'on se regarde sans rien dire. Un silence lourd et pesant, qui est interrompu par un léger gémissement qui échappe aux lèvres de mon meilleur ami blessé. Oliver est réveillé.

« - Ollie, ça va ?

\- Question idiote Kazzie…

\- Ca n'a jamais changé !

\- Tu ne dis pas que des questions idiotes…

\- Noter le « que » dans ta phrase. »

Nous rigolons doucement. Ca fait du bien. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai cru qu'on été de retour à l'époque de Mighty Med. Rien que de penser à mon ancien travail me fait de la peine.

Oliver se relève lentement et se met finalement debout. Il ne semble pas trop faible mais je lui apporte un soutien. C'est là qu'il remarque la présence de Chase.

« -Chase ! Tu vas bien ? »

Il hoche la tête. Oliver nous regarde tous les deux.

« -Kaz… tu me caches quelque chose… toi aussi Chase… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je… Rodissius est venu me proposer, ou plutôt m'imposer un choix après m'avoir obligé à regarder ta torture. »

Oliver semble intrigué. De mon côté, je remarque enfin la vitre qui donne sur la salle de torture et je suis horrifié que Chase ait du subir ça lui aussi.

« -Quel est donc ce choix ? »

Chase lui dit alors ce qu'il m'a dit quelques instants plutôt et le visage d'Oliver se décompose au fur et à mesure des mots prononcés.

« -Non… Et, euh, tu ne vas pas choisir Kaz, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En tout cas c'est ce que je préférais qu'il fasse.»

Il me regarde affolé.

« -Il en est hors de questions ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures !

\- Et bien je ne veux pas que tu meures non plus ! »

Je regarde Chase du coin de l'œil qui semble refaire une crise de panique. J'ai envie de sortir un juron. Ca va être une longue nuit.


	6. Où est Bree ?

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca m'encourage vraiment à continuer. Alors le voilà, le chapitre 6. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Le passage en _italique_ est le rêve. Ce chapitre contient aussi un flashback. Bonne lecture ! Oh et aussi : **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas la série ni les personnages des Bio Teens Forces Spéciales (Lab Rats Elite Force). Dommage…**

Chapitre 6 :

PDV Bree :

Cachée derrière des poubelles… c'est ici que je vais finir ma vie ?

Depuis que Roman, Riker et Reese ont pris Chase, je n'ai fait que de me cacher, en pensant à toute cette histoire, à comment ça à commencer…

On attendait à l'hôpital, Douglas a rapidement été pris en charge. Il allait s'en sortir, c'était certain, mais dans quel état ?

Dès qu'il a appris la nouvelle, Monsieur Davenport est venu nous rejoindre à Centium et je l'avais rarement vu dans cet état. Son visage était défiguré par l'inquiétude, la tristesse, et on pouvait remarquer de la colère envers Reese.

Skylar, Kaz et Oliver ne savait pas comment réagir, le fait que la liste des super-héros était dans les mains de ces monstres, cela les terrifiait et Douglas les attristait.

Et Chase, c'était Chase… il n'arrêtait pas de se blâmer. Il était furieux et anxieux…

Moi, je ne vivais plus.

Tout le monde a commencé a se sentir mieux quand Douglas s'est réveillé. C'est aussi le moment où la guerre à commencer.

On sortait tous à peine de l'hôpital qu'on apprenait que la Daventower était attaquée.

C'est là qu'ils ont pris Skylar…

De la tour, il ne reste plus rien. Plus rien. Rien.

S'en suivi des attaques un peu partout dans le monde. Puis on a perdu Kaz et Oliver.

Il ne restait plus que Chase et moi. Entre temps, on a perdu contact avec notre père et notre oncle.

On courait sans relâche.

Sans nos capsules, nos pouvoirs bioniques sont devenus presque hors de contrôle… alors pour éviter ça, nous avions cessé de les utiliser.

Heureusement que j'avais mes superpouvoirs pour nous défendre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il le prenne lui aussi. Chasey, mon petit frère.

Et me voilà, ici, de retour à Centium, dans les poubelles. Plus précisément, dans un bâtiment juste derrière les poubelles. C'est calme ici. Personne ne vient vraiment ici. L'endroit idéal pour se cacher. Pour le moment, je ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit, pas par ses temps ci.

Pour m'occuper, je ne cesse d'imaginer les choses que traverse mes amis. Ce que fait ma famille. Qui sont les super héros restants. Je pense à des plans pour mettre fin à cette guerre.

Un coup. Deux coups. Sur la porte de ma cachette. Je me lève, tendue. M'ont-ils retrouvé ?

Un autre coup puis la porte tombe. Je prépare mes « mains lampe de poche ».

Un visage apparait. Mon dieu, Douglas ! Et Monsieur Davenport !

« -Bree !

\- Ma princesse ! »

Je les prends dans mes bras. Je n'ai jamais été si soulagé de toute ma vie.

« -Vous êtes là… vous m'avez retrouvée… »

Ils sourient. Douglas reprend son air inquiet.

« -Où est Chase ? »

Je le regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, il m'a comprise.

« -On va le retrouver, princesse.

\- Comment ? »

C'est là que leurs visages ont recommencé à exprimer de la joie.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- On a un moyen de recharger tes pouvoirs bioniques et de t apprendre à controler tes super-pouvoirs.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais l'académie a été attaquée… »

Merci papa, mais oui, je sais. Il ne reste pratiquement plus rien sur l'ile, des ruines, voilà ce qu'il reste. On a perdu beaucoup d'élèves. Mes frères vont bien, ils sont à l'autre bout du monde à l'heure qu'il est. C'est au moins ça de moins à m'inquiéter.

« - En revanche notre laboratoire à Mission Creek, bien que légèrement endommagé, possède encore les capsules et le matériel nécessaire pour t'entrainer !

\- Il y a aussi une petite surprise…»

Une surprise ? Vu le ton de leur voix elle doit être bonne. Ca me donne un sourire, ce n'est pas arrivé depuis des jours…

Je les suis avec entrain, entrant dans leur limousine, ravie de retrouver du luxe. Je mange, bois et me repose. Les adultes discutent, moi je sommeil. La télé passe des informations en boucle sur de différents meurtres « aléatoires » depuis ces derniers temps. La disparition des forces spéciales. Où sont les Davenport ?

Puis je m'endors.

 _Je cours dans un brouillard épais. J'entends des cris de tous les côtés, étouffés par la fumée et le bruit des décombres qui tombent._

 _Je tousse. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois._

 _Evacuer l'immeuble, voilà ma mission. La routine pour une speesiter, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Où est Skylar ? Où est Skylar ? Où est Skylar ?_

 _Kaz et Oliver volent autour de l'immeuble à la recherche de personnes à sauver._

 _Chase maintien la structure de l'immeuble pour éviter qu'il s'effondre avec sa kinésie moléculaire._

 _Moi je fais ce que je sais faire, je cours, je sauve le plus de gens possible._

 _Où est Skylar ? Où est Skylar ? Où est Skylar ?_

 _Je vérifie l'immeuble une dernière fois. Plus personne. Plus. Personne._

 _Je descends rejoindre les autres. Ils sont tous aussi affligé que moi._

 _On ne dit rien. On regarde juste la tour qui s'effondre à moitié._

 _Dans un effort monstre, Chase retient tous les débris avec ses pouvoirs._

 _Aucun mort. Une centaine de blessés. Une disparue._

 _Ils l'ont enlevé._

Je me réveille en criant. Mon père et mon oncle me regarde avec inquiétude. Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis à la maison. Et je viens de remarquer en souriant que, mes frères aussi.

Je suis à la maison.

 _Où est Skylar ?_


	7. Choix

Salut tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard, j'étais partie en vacances, et le wifi était pas top ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Comment va faire Chase… Sur ce bonne lecture ! Dans ce chapitre il y aura une scène de combat, vous êtes prévenus… Encore une fois : **Disclaimer: je ne possède pas les Bio Teens: Force spéciales, ni la série ni les personnages.**

Chapitre 7:

Kaz PDV:

Il va revenir bientôt, je le sais. Et pourtant le débat n' a pas avancé. Aucuns de nous deux veut abandonner l'autre. _Pourtant il va bien falloir…_

Chase s'est calmé, malgré le choix impossible qu'il a à faire. _Il doit sans doute réfléchir à une solution, après tout, c'est l'homme le plus intelligent du monde, pas vrai ?_

Oliver et moi ne parlons plus, on se regarde, se suppliant mutuellement du regard de sauver l'autre. Je n'accepterais jamais de le sacrifier, et je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas non plus.

Je soupire pour la énième fois, las. Usé de tout, envie d'échapper de ce cauchemar, de cet enfer.

Quelqu'un arrive près de notre cellule, on se fige tous, l'heure fatidique est arrivée. Je déglutis difficilement alors que la porte s'ouvre sur Rodissius, Roman, Riker et Reese, tous arborant un grand sourire. _Ca leur fait vraiment plaisir de faire souffrir des gens ? Nous sans doute plus que d'autres…_

"-Bonjour Monsieur Davenport, j'espère que votre décision est prise…

\- Tout les facteurs doivent être pris en compte, monsieur Rodissius. Puis -je savoir comment vous compter mettre fin à la vie d'un de mes amis ?

\- Par notre nouveau soldat, Skylar Storm."

Toutes pensées s'arrêtent. _Skylar._

Chase PDV:

Skylar. Mes émotions sont partagées. Le soulagement, Skylar est en vie, et l'incompréhension, leur nouveau soldat ? Skylar n'aurait jamais fait ça, elle ne voudrait jamais. Ils l'ont forcément obligé c'est certain. Mais comment ?

J'arrête ces interrogations ici, j'ai un choix à faire. Je suis obligé de mettre mes sentiments de côté car il est impossible pour moi de choisir dans ce cas là. Je dois laisser mon intelligence prendre cette décision. Je me suis dit que, le plus résistant doit rester en vie, jamais Rodissius va nous la faire couler douce… J'avais penser dire Oliver, il ne souffrira plus. Mais Skylar rentre dans le jeu ça change tout !

"- Skylar ? Comment ça ? demande-je

\- Un combat à mort entre le choisi et notre soldat."

Je ne peux absolument pas laisser Oliver affronter Skylar ! Il n'osera jamais se défendre ! Je dois choisir Kaz mais quelque chose me dérange. Bien que j'essaie de ne pas m'attarder sur cette idée, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je suis beaucoup plus proche de Kaz que d'Oliver. Je sais de plus que Kaz a des sentiments pour ma sœur, qui sont réciproques, même s'ils ne le savent pas encore. Que vais - je faire ?

"-Rodissius, laissez moi prendre leurs places… "

Je suis vraiment proche de le supplier. C'est vraiment affligeant.

"-Choisissez Monsieur Davenport...

-Prenez Kaz…"

Je laisse couler une larme. Le désigné est soulagé. Le sauvé est éffondré.

Oliver PDV :

"- Non ! Pas Kaz ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Sans lui je ne suis pas moi même ! "

Je tombe à genoux. C'est un rêve, c'est un cauchemar. Skylar ? Kaz ? Je vais perdre l'un d'eux ? Non, je refuse.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, Kazzie. Il me prend dans ses bras et je pleure. J'essaie d'arrêter le flots de larmes mais je ne peux pas. Alors je pleure, et mes ennemies rigolent.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi nous ?

"- VOUS ETES DES MONSTRES ! "

Je n'ai jamais hurlé aussi fort de ma vie, Kaz me serre encore plus fort, me murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille que je n'écoute pas. Je suis en colère. Pas contre Chase. Contre ces monstres, ces ordures. Je retiens des tonnes d'insultes. A quoi ça sert de toutes façons ?

Voilà, c'est déjà la fin du chapitre je suis désolé si il est court. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Continuer vos reviews ça me pousse à continuer. Bonne rentrée à tous ! 


	8. Révélations

Salut tout le monde ! Ca fait longtemps ! Alors voilà le 8 chapitre de ma fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 :

PDV Kaz :

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je vais devoir affronter Skylar ? Est ce qu'on peut dire que je suis déjà foutu ?

Pour l'instant, je mets mes préoccupations de côté et console Oliver. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il doit vivre en ce moment. Alors je dis des choses ridicules que jamais je n'aurais dit dans d autres circonstances et que je nierais à l'avenir. _Si je survis._

Chase est devasté, le connaissant il doit surement s'en vouloir, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre dans son regard qui me perturbe legerment.

Les rires de Rod et ses enfants s'est arrêté et le père nous sourit.

"- Ne soyez pas si triste ! il a une chance de survire s'il tue notre soldat.

\- Qu' avez vous fait à Skylar ?! Comment vous l'avez forcé à vous rejoindre ?!"

Les rires recommencent à resonner dans la cellule apres les questions d'Oliver. C'est Reese au final qui prit la parole.

"-Forcé ? Nous ne lui avons rien fait. Apres l' avoir amenée, nous lui avons tout simplement montré la vérité et l'avons convaincu !

\- Jamais elle ne ferait ça ! Tu mens !"

C'est moi qui ai pris la parole. Dès que j'avais prononcé le dernier mot, Skylar est entrée. Elle est la même que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Rien n'a changé, hormis son sourire mauvais - me rappelant celui de Scarlett - et sa tenue noire. Elle rit, d'un rire sinistre, qui n'est pas le sien.

"-Oh Kaz… tu te trompes… J'ai décidé de les rejoindre. Ils m'ont montré la vérité. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

\- Alors tu sais que tu participes à un génocide ?"

Chase attend sa réponse les yeux baissés, mais Skylar l'ignore et s'approche de nous, Oliver et moi. Comme par instinct, je mets Oliver derrière moi, une vaine tentative de le protéger. Elle s'agenouille pour être a notre hauteur, et dit froidement.

"- D'ailleurs, Oliver, je ne t'ai jamais aimé."

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Sais-elle au moins qu'elle vient de lâcher une bombe ?! Oliver pleure encore plus suite à cette révélation. Moi, je suis fou de rage, mes poings s'enflamment, littéralement et je me jette sur cette extraterrestre. Je n'ai plus aucune pensée cohérente, à part tabasser celle qui fait du mal à Oliver. Celle qui brise continuellement le cœur d'Oliver. Depuis des années, elle lui fait du mal, et elle s'en fout ! Ollie a déjà essayé de mettre fin à ses jours à cause d'elle. Mais cette fois, ce fut la phrase de trop. Alors avec mes poings de feu, je frappais le visage de la fille qui se débat sous moi.

PDV Oliver :

Oh mon dieu.

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

Kaz tabasse la fille de mes rêves. Il la brule en même temps. Elle le frappe également, lui causant de grosses blessures mais il ne réagit pas. Il est déterminé à lui faire du mal.

Je réprime un frisson.

Pourtant, je ne dis rien, je ne fais rien, j'observe en silence, laissant couler les larmes sur mes joues.

Les autres aussi sont choqués. Ils observent, comme moi, en silence, ce spectacle horrible. Même si je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard de la scène, je voie du coin de l'œil, des sourires apparaitre sur le visage de mes ennemis.

Mais je ne dis rien. Je ne fais rien. Je pleure.


	9. Bree

Chapitre 9:

PDV Bree :

Nous avons à peine fêté nos retrouvailles entre mes frères et moi, nous nous sommes très vites remis au travail. Monsieur Davenport et Douglas recherchent activement mon frère et mes coéquipiers. Mes deux autres frères faisaient comme-ci rien ne s'était passé. Il jouent aux jeux vidéos, rigolent, s'entrainent avec leurs pouvoirs bioniques, sortent s'amuser.

Moi j'en suis incapable. Je ne pense qu'à m'entrainer, à retrouver mes bioniques, à aller chercher Chase ! Je ne dormais que pour recharger mes pouvoirs bioniques, parce que je ne faisais que des cauchemars.

J entre dans ma capsule en lâchant un petit soupir. Je fermais les yeux, m endormant finalement.

 _Chase était là, devant moi, attaché à une chaise. Il souriait de soulagement en me voyant. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué…_

 _"-Bree... tu es là !"_

 _Je souris voulant m approcher mais j'étais figé sur place. Je n'arrivais même plus à parler alors j'hochais la tête avec un petit sourire._

 _"-Toujours petit frère toujours !_

 _-Faut que tu viennes… on a besoin de toi."_

 _Mon frère disparut et je paniquais. Il fut rapidement remplacé par des images d'horreur; mes coéquipiers se battant ou se faisant torturer. C'était insoutenable, intenable. C'était l'enfer._

Je me réveille en criant, sortant de ma capsule prenant de grandes bouffées d'air frais. Il n'y a personne dans la pièce hormis Douglas et moi. D'ailleurs, il me regarde l'air inquiet.

"-Tu veux que j'appelle Donald ?

-Non ne t'en fais pas… ça va."

Il fallait que je les retrouve et vite !


	10. Le calme avant la tempête

Salut tout le monde ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps ! Mais me revoilà avec le dixième chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

PDV Kaz :

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait… ?

Je me relevais, les poings serrés, tremblant encore de rage. Je regardais Skylar, inconsciente et blessée. Sa peau habituellement si douce était brulée sur plusieurs endroits et tachée de bleus. Je me calmais, réalisant que je venais peut-être de tuer mon ami. Je me tournais vers Oliver, le cœur serré. Il était en pleurs et refusait de me regarder. Il allait m'en vouloir à vie.

Je levais les yeux vers mes ennemis. Je pouvais voir la satisfaction dépeinte sur leur visage, qui affichait un sourire mauvais.

"-Vous êtes content ?

-Très ! On ne s'attendait pas à autant de combattivité de votre part, Kaz."

Ce Rodissius m'agaçait de plus en plus. Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité la mort de quelqu'un… J'eus pas à supporter sa vue trop longtemps; avec ses trois enfants présents, il partit, portant Skylar sur son épaule. Il nous laissa seuls, dans le silence et le noir. Chase prit la parole le premier.

"-Oliver, je sais que ce qu'il vient de se passer est dur mais on doit passer au-dessus et mettre ça de côté pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. Tu es d'accord ?"

Oliver resta à sangloter, immobile. Je déglutis, me sentant affreusement coupable.

"-Oliver. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je le sais, mais …"

Oliver me coupa en me prenant dans ses bras, me serrant fort. J'étais confus mais soulagé, alors je lui rendit son câlin. Je jetais un regard en coin à Chase qui semblait aussi confus que moi.

"-Ne soit pas désolé, Kazzie... Skylar m'a toujours fait du mal… Elle ne m'aime pas, il faut que je l'oublie… Toi, tu as juste pris ma défense, de plus, elle est du côté des méchants..."

Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de lucidité de sa part après toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversé dans la journée. Je souris doucement en le serrant contre moi.

"-Merci Ollie, tu es vraiment le meilleur… "

On alla s'installer tout les deux près de Chase qui souriait également. L'ambiance s'était adoucie, et la fatigue retomba sur nous trois. On s'endormit alors dans un sommeil léger.

Quelques heures plus tard

PDV Chase :

J'étais le premier à me reveiller. J'ignorais ce terrible maux de tête pour vérifier si tout allait bien pour mes coéquipiers. Ceux-là dormaient paisiblement. J'étais soulagé de la constatation que je venais de faire. Je m'autorisais un petit sourire, qui s'estompa bien vite alors que l'image de Skylar me revint à l'esprit. Quelque chose clochait...

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir sur le sujet, Reese entra dans notre cellule et s'avança vers moi avec un large sourire, réveillant au passage mes deux meilleurs amis. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et je grimaçais de dégout.

"-Coucou Chasey ! Comment ça va ?

-Tais toi... dis moi juste pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Moi ? Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi... Discuter un peu des nouvelles ?

-Des nouvelles ?

\- Oui ! De ta soeur par exemple."

Je me figeais, terrifié. _Ils l'ont retrouvée ?!_ Je serrais la machoire et plissait les yeux devant son air satisfait, le coeur battant.

"- Elle n'est pas encore ici malheureusement mais on l'a aperçu avec ton père, ton oncle et tes frères. Je pense que ces idiots veulent nous attaquer.

-Ne leur faites pas de mal.

-Tu feras quoi pour empêcher ça, _Chasey_ ? Tu n'arrives déjà pas à protéger tes amis ici !"

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Kaz, l'attrapant par le bras et le relevant. Oliver se redressa, dans une vaine tentative d'aller l'aider. Reese lui donna un coup de pied dans la poitrine en ricanant, le faisant retomber au sol.

"-Tu vois Chase, tous ceux que tu aimes souffrent et c'est de ta faute. Ils vont tous mourir, un par un, et tu ne pourras rien y faire."

Kaz seccoua la tête en me regardant, voulant sûrement me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas écouter cette fille. Pourtant, ses mots m'atteignaient en plein coeur. Je regardais impuissant se faire emmener mon ami dans la pièce sur laquelle donnait la fenêtre. Je baissais la tête inquiet. J'entendais les pas précipités d'Oliver.

"-Non non non non... Elle va lui faire du mal ! Faut le sortir de là !"

Je deglutis, sachant que pour le moment, on ne pouvait rien faire à part subir.

 _Bree... fais attention à toi..._


End file.
